The Tale Of Loki's Pocket
by SarcasticFangirlFromDownBelow
Summary: We see in Thor that Loki puts the Casket of Ancient Winters in some sort of inter-dimensional 'pocket'. Well what if he put one of SHIELD's Agents in his 'pocket' and forgot about them? What will happen when the Avengers go to rescue said Agent?


**A/N: What is this? I - what have I created? I don't know, I found this prompt about Loki in Thor and the fact that he has an inter-dimensional pocket and thought I would give it a go. Bu now, I don't even know what this is. I hope you find a way to enjoy this because it is terrible.**

 ***Ducks brick and crawls away into the Corner of Shame***

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing *sobs* : (**

* * *

"OH MY GOD, LOKI!"

"Shut up Barton and keep looking."

"Well excuse me for being a little traumatised, I just found the corpse of a cat!"

"Fluffy! Loki -sob- how, how -sob- how could you?" Thor burst into tears cradling the body of 'Fluffy' as Loki rolled his eyes and the Avengers stopped to stare at the Thunder God.

"Okay so I may have lied about how your cat run away, and yeah I may have forgotten I put it in here, so what you're gonna arrest me?" replied Loki snidely as Steve glared at him and Tony awkwardly patted Thor on the back.

"I just might Loki, this is considered animal abuse and in America you would have to go to court for harming an innocent and helpless animal, how would you feel if that animal was you? I am severely dissapointed in you soldier!" exclaimed Steve as he continued to glare at the God of Mischief. Loki and the Avengers (apart from Thor who was holding the body of his dead cat and rocking on the ground) gave Steve their best what-the-actual-hell looks and continued their search.

"What in the name of – you know what I'm not even surprised anymore, of course you have a mountain of chocolate wrappers shaped like an elephant in here." sighed Tony as the others looked at what was indeed a huge chocolate wrapper elephant.

"Loki! You know what happens to you when you have too much sugar!" scolded Natasha with her hands on her hips and doing a worryingly good impression of Frigga.

"Well it was all just lying around and Mother always told me never to waste my food." Loki shrugged and looked behind the Statue of Liberty which appeared to be wearing a golden reindeer helmet and a green cape.

"Loki are those Fury's eye patches?" asked Steve suspiciously, "Wait, why are they covered in glitter and-"

"Ah, so thats where I put them! My thanks Captain I have been looking for them for weeks!" Loki replied hastily before snatching the pink, glitter decorated eye patches and throwing them behind his back into a large pile of rainbow-coloured string.

"Guys I think I just found a Starbucks." said Bruce as he looked at what was indeed a fully operating Starbucks with – wait was that people working in there?

"Loki! You said it had disapeared in an earthquake, and why are there people in there?!" shouted Tony as the people in Starbucks smiled and waved, the bewildered Avengers waving back.

Loki stared at them all with an innocent, almost angelic look on his face, "There was an earthquake, I just didn't tell you who caused the earthquake and as for the employees, well they're being payed double the amount of their ususal salary so it's all fine."

"Loki is that the Tesseract?"

"Don't be silly Barton, of couse not."

"Then isn't that the Infinity Gauntlet ove there?"

"Why on Earth would you think a stupid thing like that? Honestly Barton what a ridicolous notion."

"Director Fury will not be pleased."

"No one likes a tale-teller Barton." scolded Loki as he patronizingly ruffled Clint's hair, turning it pink in the process; much to the hidden amusement of the others.

"I've found him!" shouted Tony as the others all looked up from where they were searching and ran to join the genius behind a wardrobe which had the word 'NARNIA' spray-painted in gold across its doors.

The Avengers all sighed in relief as they spot Agent Phil Coulson sitting on Odin's throne and reading a book while occasionally reaching for a jelly bean inside the bathtub next to him.

"Wait, has anyone seen Thor?"

* * *

 **I know I don't deserve it but pretty please review with a Loki on top?**


End file.
